


A Full-Filling Love Life

by Bowser14456



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowser14456/pseuds/Bowser14456
Summary: Chat Noir just wanted a couple treats from his Princess. Just a couple. He didn't plan on it being anymore than that.





	1. A Filling Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm actually trying to write again. Forgive me if this sucks lol. Can't figure out why there's that huge gap in the middle of it. Or why "like like" isn't in Italics like I want it to be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat visits his Princess.

As Chat Noir vaulted over the rooftops, the smell of pastries and the like got stronger and stronger. His stomach growled in response. It was a break in patrol nights, but Chat needed to get away. He was so tired of being cooped up in his huge room all alone with no one but his kwami, Plagg for company. Not that Plagg wasn't good company, he just wanted to spend time with someone who wasn't a mystical God-like creature. That sounded better in his head. Oh well. He went back to focusing on the amazing smell that was coming closer and closer with each leap. Finally he landed on her balcony. Who's balcony you ask? Well, it was someone who he liked to think he was close friends with, but he wasn't sure if she saw it that way since she could barely talk around his civilian self. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He was sure she was home because her desk light was on and he saw her sketching away in her design book with-wait were those cookies next to her? Mouth-watering chocolate chip cookies from her family bakery he figured. Shaking his head to get his bravado in check (and wiping the drool off his mouth), he knocked on her skylight. She jumped maybe 10 feet in the air and landed on the floor. "Princess?", he called as he landed in her room. "Are you OK?" He went to help her up, but she got up on her own. 

"Chat it's late. Why are you here at this hour?" Marinette asked. 

"Weelll I was in the neighborhood and was wondering if I should visit my favorite civilian." He told her as he was trying not to stare at the cookies on the desk instead of her. 

She rolled her eyes. "Did you maybe want some cookies? They're homemade of course." she said. 

"I would consider it a crime not to accept." he picked one up and bit into it. "Am I in heaven cause this cookie is a-meow-zing Princess." he said with a wink. 

She rolled her eyes at his pun. "I would like more please. _Dough_ you have any extras for this stray?" he punned again. "...Yes I have extras Chat. They're some in the back that didn't turn out well enough to be sold. That's all I have I'm sorry. They sold out pretty fast." she told him.  
He feigned hurt and put his hand to his chest. "Why _Purr_ incess, is that any way to treat your knight?" He barely dodged the pillow that came flying towards his face. 

"Just wait here and don't touch anything alright?" she said as she opened the hatch that led to the bakery below and shut it behind her once she went through it. _"I know she told me not to touch anything, but curiosity killed the cat right?"_ he smirked. _"But satisfaction brought it back."_ he thought with a grin. He looked around the room. It was mostly pink with art supplies scattered everywhere. And...were those pictures of him? Not him him, but _civilian_ him. Adrien Agreste him. ...Why did she have all these pictures of him? He knew she admired his father's work. Maybe she was just getting inspiration? But why just him? None of the other models he worked with were there. Just. Him. Could she...have a crush? On him? That would explain why she stuttered around Adrien all the time. But why was she OK when she talked to Chat? Did she not like Chat? No, he liked to think they were friends ever since the Evillistrator incident. So what was it that made her so calm around his alter-ego? He was so busy staring at the posters, that he didn't notice her come back up the stairs. 

"Hey Chat, I got the cook...ies..." she followed his eyes to her poster's of Adrien and almost shrieked, when she remembered her parents were asleep downstairs. "Chat what are you doing?!" she whisper-shouted. 

"Hm? Oh Princess, I didn't know you were back already. I was just admiring your posters." he said with a grin. "Y-yeah t-they're good inspiration f-for m-my d-designs...and stuff..." she said, stuttering and blushing a bit. "Does someone have a crush?" He leaned in closer to her and asked. 

She responded by shoving a cookie into his mouth. He swallowed and tried to speak again, but another cookie was in his mouth before he could get anything out. About 10 or so cookies later she apologized. 

"I-I'm so s-sorry Chat! I don't know w-what came over me!" 

"It's URPPPPPPPPPPP, excuse me, OK Princess. I get that you don't want to talk about your crush." He smirked at her again. 

"I-I d-don't have a c-crush! And if I did, w-what makes y-you think I like Adrien? N-Not that he's not cute, I mean he is cute, I mean-" 

He put a clawed finger over her lips before she could speak anything else. "I get it. Crushes are hard to admit. I should know. I've liked Ladybug since I first met her and I can't even tell her how I feel." he said sadly while rubbing the back of his neck. A habit that came to mean he was nervous or flustered. 

"W-wait...you _like like_ Ladybug?! You don't even know her name..." she exclaimed. 

"I know, but I said the day we fought Stoneheart that no matter who was under the mask, I would love that girl." he smiled not noticing her blush. 

"W-well it's been fun, but it's almost midnight and I'm sure you have class tomorrow. Here, why don't you take the rest of the cookies for the road?" she pushed them into his hands. They were in a box with the bakery logo on it. 

"Um OK thanks. And you're right, I do have class tomorrow. I bid you adieu then Princess. Sleep well." he bowed and was gone through the skylight the next second. As he tucked the cookies under one arm and vaulted towards home, he didn't notice the slight bulge in his midsection jiggle as he went.


	2. You're Getting Fat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning

The next morning, Adrien woke up with a yawn to his alarm. "Plagg what time is it?" he asked his kwami.  
  
     "Heck if I know, now let me eat my cheese." he grumbled.  
  
     Adrien reluctantly got out of bed to take a quick shower before class.  
  
     After his shower, he got dressed, but when he put on his pants, he found it difficult to get them over his waist.  
  
     "Come...on...stupid...jeans." he huffed, trying to get them on.  
  
      Plagg flew out of his trashcan over to his Chosen and poked his stomach. "Looks like someone is gaining a little weight." he said, cackling.  
  
     "Am...not." Adrien said, still struggling to pull up his pants. When he finally got them on, they were really tight. "There. C'mon Plagg. He then lifted the side of his shirt for Plagg to fly inside.

  
  


     Once the Gorilla pulled up to College Francoise Dupont, Adrien climbed out and waved to his best friend, Nino Lahiffe.  
  
     "Hey bro 'sup?" Nino greeted him with a fist bump like usual.  
  
     "The usual." Adrien said. Classes went by in a blur and before Adrien knew it, school was over. It was Friday, so the weekend was upon them.  
  
     Just then, Nino's girlfriend, Alya Cesaire, ran up to him. "Hey Adrien! Wanna come over to Marinette's place for a snack?" she asked.  
   
     "Sure! But I have to ask Nathalie first." Adrien told her.  
  
     Alya huffed. "When will your dad just let you do whatever?"  
  
     Adrien texted his father's assistant to ask if he could go over to Marinette's place.  
  
     She texted back sure, but only if he was back in time for his piano lessons.  
  
     "Yeah I can go." Adrien said.  
  
     "Let's go then!" Alya shouted as she ran ahead.

  
  


     Marinette's parents, Tom and Sabine, greeted them as they came in.  
  
     "How was school?" Sabine asked.  
  
     "Fine." they all answered.  
  
     "What would you like to eat today?"  
  
     "Surprise us." Alya told her laughing.  
  
     Later, they were all in Marinette's room eating. "This is really good Mari. Your parents sure know how to bake." Adrien said with his mouth full.  
  
     "T-Thanks Adrien." Marinette stuttered.  
  
     Alya giggled and Marinette glared at her. As they went on to talk about their weekend plans, no one noticed that Adrien's stomach was slowly growing with each bite he took.  
  
     All of a sudden, Adrien's belt popped off and flew across the room. Adrien blanched as he looked at his shocked friends.  
  
     Alya and Nino were both trying not to laugh, while Marinette's mouth was opening and closing like a fish. Adrien's stomach was somewhat spilling in his lap now. His father would be furious with him later.  
  
     "I-I have to go!" Adrien exclaimed, grabbing his stuff and leaving the room. He made it to a nearby alleyway and transformed into Chat Noir. He vaulted across the rooftops until he reached the Eiffel Tower. He stopped to rest for a minute. He then glanced down at his new gut. He wondered how it came to this. How did he gain so fast? Was there something in the food at Mari's bakery? Why hasn't it happened to anyone else? _"I should get home."_ he thought. Once he landed in his room, he detransformed.  
  
     "Looks like I was right Kid. You're getting fat." Plagg said laughing.  
  
     "...Yeah I guess I am. And y'know what Plagg? I don't really mind."


	3. Patrol and an Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrol finally happens and Adrien has a talk with his Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed this cause I just re-read this and realized that Adrien woke up in the morning, but patrol was *insert at night spongebob meme here* . So I did a timeskip XD

Adrien woke up the next morning and was getting ready for school when there was a knock on his bedroom door. Thinking it was Nathalie, he said a quick "Come in." But it wasn't Nathalie, it was his father, which was very unusual considering they barely saw each other except at important photo shoots. "F-Father!" Adrien exclaimed, still trying, and failing, to pull is pants up.

"Adrien, your schedule has been changed-WHAT THE?!" Gabriel Agreste exclaimed when he saw his son's rather large belly.

"F-Father, I-I can explain!" Adrien stammered. 

"I'm sure you can." Gabriel said, a subtle hint of annoyance and anger in his voice. 

"I uh, should get some new clothes..." Adrien said, commenting on his pants issue.

"...Yes you should. How did you get that big anyway?" Gabriel asked.

"Umm...I just had a couple of pastries..." Adrien, said not wanting his father to know the whole truth.

"How could _a couple of pastries_ make my son this large?!" Gabriel exclaimed furiously.

Adrien began playing with his belly fat as he thought of an answer for his father.

"...I should probably model for plus-size people now since I'm bigger?" Adrien asked his father, still playing and slapping his belly fat.

"Yes I suppose. I'll have Nathalie change your diet immediately." Gabriel told him as he left his son's room.

*TIMESKIP*

Later that night Plagg popped out of his hiding place and flew over to his Chosen, some Camembert cheese in his paws.

"It's almost time for patrol Kid." Plagg told him. 

"REALLY?! I can't let Ladybug see me like this! She'll probably be disgusted." Adrien said sighing.

Plagg snorted and swallowed his cheese before saying, "Maybe, maybe not. Only one way to find out."

"OK Plagg, Claws Out!"

 

Chat Noir raced across the rooftops towards his and Ladybug's meeting place. His heart was hammering in his chest in anticipation of how his Lady would react to his new girth. Even with the suit, he still had a very noticeable gut. There were even love handles making his belly spill out over his lap even more than it was previously. Chat landed on the roof of their meeting place.

A couple minutes passed and then he heard the telltale _woosh_ of his Lady's yo-yo as she landed. "Hey Chaton." Ladybug greeted him without looking up.

"You're looking as _pawesome_ as always, My Lady." Chat said, trying to bow but his belly was making it difficult. "Ready to start _paw_ trol?" he punned at her.

Ladybug just rolled her eyes at his pun and finally looked up at him. "Chaton, how many times have I told you not to pun-WAAAAH!" Ladybug screamed and jumped backwards, almost falling off the rooftop. "Ummm...you look...different Kitty." Ladybug said hesitant.

Chat sighed. "I know I'm fat. Just say it."

"...You're fat? Ladybug asked hesitantly.

Chat sighed again.

"Well...you remember Marinette right?" he asked her.

"Y-Yes. The girl I sent you to look after during the Evilistrator akuma." Ladybug said.

"Yeah her. Anyway, she's kinda my friend now, so I went over to her house the other night and had one too many pastries." Chat said chuckling half-heartedly while scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"...You sure she's not your girlfriend?" Ladybug asked him smirking.

"Man, you and my kwami with the girlfriend thing! You know you're the only bug for this cat My Lady." he told her, eyebrows going up and down and smirking back at her.

Ladybug just rolled her eyes again. "We really should start patrol. It's getting late and I'm sure you have school tomorrow." she told him.

"Yeah, you're right Bug. Let's go!" And with that they both jumped off into the night.

 


	4. Food Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An akuma attacks Paris. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update. I couldn't think of anything for this chapter, so I had to get some help from friends. Thanks to Rarw for giving me the side effect idea, to Freedom_Shamrock for the akuma name and my other friend for the akuma item. Enjoy! :D

Adrien awoke the next morning to the sun streaming through his windows. He had decided the night before that he would try and ask Plagg why he was gaining weight faster than normal. "Hey Plagg?" Adrien called out to his kwami. 

A yawn came from his trashcan and Plagg floated up. "What Kid I was still sleeping. It's Saturday so I can." he said with a sigh. 

"Sorry Buddy. I just wanted to ask why I am gaining weight faster than a normal person? Normal people usually don't gain this fast." Adrien asked him. 

"Well normally, I would say I didn't know or I don't care, but I actually know why this time. It's a side effect of your Miraculous." Plagg told his Chosen. 

"What do you mean "side effect"?" Adrien asked.

"I mean wearing the ring gives you side effects." Plagg answered.

"What kind of side effects?" 

"Well mostly cat tendencies like hissing or purring, but you also get growth spurts."

"...You call this a **_growth spurt_**?!" Adrien gestured to the mound of fat that was his belly. He also had some good sized moobs on his chest. 

"...Sure." Plagg answered.

"Ugh. So how do I deal with these "side effects"?" Adrien asked him.

"Oh you don't. You have to live with them." Plagg said, cackling as he zoomed off towards Adrien's mini fridge to get his breakfast.

 

Adrien walked down the stairs of the large mansion to go eat his breakfast before his photoshoot he knew he had that morning.

Nathalie met him at the bottom, going over his schedule for the day, when suddenly his stomach growled. Loudly. Adrien blushed.

"...Your breakfast is waiting for you Adrien." Nathalie told him, trying not to stare at his newfound girth. 

"Y-Yeah...thanks." Adrien answered, still blushing. He then walked past his father's assistant to the dining room. He was met with an assortment of breakfast foods, from oatmeal to bacon to pancakes.

"Close your mouth Kid." Plagg piped up from his shirt pocket. 

Adrien blushed again and wiped the drool with his sleeve. He then went down to the table and dug in.

 

Once Adrien was finished with his breakfast, he let out a loud belch. "Excuse me." Adrien said blushing. He then patted his stuffed belly, which then gurgled causing him to blush harder. It was way bigger than before. It almost reached his ankles now. "Oh man! I have to get to ready for my photoshoot!" Adrien exclaimed, glancing at the time on his phone. He quickly shoved a piece of toast in his mouth and moaned at the taste while he ran (well more like waddled) up the stairs to get dressed.

 

Once he had gotten on his designated plus-size clothes, he waddled back down the stairs and got in the Gorilla's car to go to the park where the shoot was being held.

 

Somewhere else in Paris, a girl, whose name was Emily, was exceedingly frustrated. "Why can't people see the beauty of being big?" she thought to herself as she flashbacked to the day before when she was teased at school.

  _"Fatty! I bet she could eat a whole car in one bite haha!"_   _"Yeah, she looks like a pig. Oink oink!"_

Tears began welling up in her eyes and she started crying.

 

*a window opens up somewhere*

"Ah, sadness. The perfect emotion for my akuma." Hawk Moth monologued to himself as he finished making said akuma. "Fly away my little akuma, and darken her heart!"

 

The akuma flew to Emily's house and landed on her lunchbox. A purple mask appeared on her face.

_"Food Fight, I am Hawk Moth. I can make them pay for what they did to you, you only have to do one thing for me in return. Bring me the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir."_ Hawk Moth told Emily, or Food Fight, should she accept her mission.

"...Yes Hawk Moth. I will make them pay for what they did to me." Food Fight said as she was enveloped in a purple mass.

 


	5. A Full Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The akuma battle finally happens.

"That's it Adrien! Keep thinking about Mama's spaghetti." Vincent, Adrien's photographer, kept saying making Adrien roll his eyes when Vincent wasn't looking.

All of a sudden, there was a loud boom that made Vincent's camera fall over and cause Vincent himself to run away screaming.

"I am Food Fight! All overweight people will be respected!" A lady with a costume made entirely out of different kinds of food screamed.

Adrien wasted no time in waddling somewhere he couldn't be seen so he could transform. "Plagg, Claws Out!" Within seconds, Adrien Agreste was replaced with Chat Noir. He then extended his baton and vaulted into the fight. 

 

Meanwhile, Marinette was in her room working on her latest design, when she heard the loud boom as well. Marinette sighed. "Ugh, why now? Tikki, Spots On!" Within seconds Marinette was Ladybug. She then climbed up onto her balcony and zipped away towards the fight with her yo-yo.

"Nice of you to drop in, My Lady." Chat Noir quipped when Ladybug arrived on the scene.

She just rolled her eyes at him and asked what the situation was.

"Well, the akuma appears to be a girl who has a fondness for weight gain, but I'm not totally sure." Chat said shrugging which made his massive moobs jiggle.  

Ladybug turned away so he wouldn't see her blush. "Do you think you know where the akuma is Chaton?" she asked him.

"Not yet My Lady, but this cat is working on it." he said smiling. 

"OK well you distract her and I will try to find the item." 

"Will do My Lady. Hey Bacon Bits! Can't we just _taco_ this over?  _Oat's_ nothing  _pea_ sonal, just _roll_ with it." Chat kept punning to distract the akuma.

In that time, Ladybug noticed the akuma was launching various foods out of their lunchbox they were holding.

Chat Noir kept taking hits for her as usual, but he was also eating the food that was thrown at him, which was making him larger by the second. He was almost immobile. All of a sudden, he let out a big belch that shook the ground. "Excuse me." he said blushing.

Ladybug took advantage of the akuma being distracted to call her Lucky Charm. "Lucky Charm!" she cried throwing her yo-yo up in the air. A roll of tape then dropped into her waiting hands. "Tape? What am I supposed to do with this?" she said looking around for an answer. Chat's tail and the akuma's lunchbox lit up. "I got it! Gotta borrow this again, sorry Chat." Ladybug pulled her fat partner's tail off and used it and the tape to wrap and tape up the lunchbox so it wouldn't be able to shoot food anymore. Ladybug then smashed said lunchbox with her foot, freeing the akuma butterfly. "No more evildoing for you little akuma! Time to de-evilize!" Her yo-yo then shot up and caught and purified the butterfly and it flew away. "Bye, bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" she shouted as she threw the Lucky Charm in the air. Then a thousand little ladybugs turned Chat back to a somewhat normal weight. He still had the weight from before the battle though. "Pound It!" Ladybug and Chat said as they bumped fists as per usual. Chat hadn't used Cataclysm, so he still had some time left. His Lady, however, wasn't as lucky as she usually was. "Bye Kitty. Bug Out!" she said as she swung away. 

Chat sighed and went to help the akuma victim.

"W-What happened?" Emily asked Chat. 

"You were akumitized, but My Lady and I took care of it." Chat told her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't do anything too bad did I?" she asked.

"No, but I'm just glad you're OK now." Chat told her smiling. Just then his ring started to beep signaling that Plagg was getting tired. "Well, I hope you get home safe. This cat's gotta scat!" Chat said with a two-fingered salute as he vaulted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long BTW. Couldn't get motivated. Next chapter will be up whenever I start and finish it.


	6. This is not a chapter, I'm sorry. I just need ideas. BADLY.

I know you guys are/were expecting a new chapter, and believe me, I want to finish this story. But I have zero ideas on where I want chapter 6 to go. Writing this whole story has honestly been a struggle cause my "idea box" is seriously low right now. I actually really want to open a Patreon cause 1. I need money and do not have a job yet, but am trying to find one, and 2. I feel like I need funds to get me motivated or something. If I could draw, I would make a Patreon for drawing and get money that way. But I can't draw, or write or do anything except play video games really lol. I have been bored out of my fucking mind for I think the past year since I don't go to school anymore. So nothing to do but play video games and watch YouTube. And be frustrated with myself cause I can't come up with any ideas for this story. :| I really need your guys help with ideas. I have been asking around on my Tumblr and dA, but only like 2 or 3 people have helped me so far and it didn't do much. I never get responses when I ask for help and other "more popular people" do which is not fair tbh. Give me almost any ideas. Nothing gay (cause there are no gay ships in this story) and nothing outside the Love Square like Rare Pairs or something. The Love Square is the main focus of this fic in terms of relationships. I do have a little djwifi, but not much. Anyway, I just really need your guys help to finish this story. Please. I'm kinda desperate at this point lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will probably delete this later after I finish this story.


	7. School and a visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien goes back to school, but his day is a little different than usual. Chat Noir pays his Princess another visit.

School the next day for Adrien was different than normal. The day went by faster than usual and Marinette was red in the face for most of the day. He hoped his friend didn't have a cold. The truth was that Marinette had been staring at Adrien's large belly and butt all day. "You OK Mari?" he asked her during lunch break.

"Y-Yeah you're fine A-Adrien. I mean I'm fine!" she said as her blush got more red. All of a sudden, she felt a drop of something hit her lip.

"Mari! Your nose is bleeding!" Adrien cried out. "I should get you to the nurse." He started to guide her back towards the school when she stopped him. "I-I'm fine really Adrien. This happens all the time. I uh, have chronic nose bleeding syndrome?" she tentatively told him, hoping her little white lie would work.

"Well, if you're sure...Just tell me if it happens again OK? I don't want my friend's health declining." Adrien said smiling to reassure her. "Y-Yeah...friend." Marinette said frowning, but he didn't see it. "We should go back and eat. B-Before lunch is over!" Marinette quickly said to avoid feeling bad. "Yeah, let's go." And they both walked back, Marinette trailing behind him.

 

Once Adrien got home and had finished his homework, he decided to weigh himself. Just to see how much he'd gained in the last week or so. Adrien was definitely a big boy now. His moobs were soft and round, his belly was hanging low and was basically a mound of fat. His arms were flabby and he had what older people would call "bat wings". His legs were bigger and rounder also. He went over to the scale and stood on it. It read 450 lbs. _"Huh, I thought I'd be bigger than that because of the "side effects"."_ he thought to himself. _"I should get ready for patrol though."_

 

After he had called for Plagg to transform him, Chat Noir lept out the window. Midway through his patrol, he realized he was heading towards Marinette's house. _"I should go check on her. See if she's OK from her nosebleed earlier."_ he thought. He told himself it was just for that reason. Not because he wanted more treats. Nope. He landed on her balcony as quietly as his namesake. He then tapped on her skylight. "Princess? You home?" he called out.

Within moments, blue pigtails graced his enhanced vision as well as the rest of her. "Hey Kitty. I was hoping you'd stop by tonight." she told him smiling as she opened the hatch.

"Why _Purr_ incess…did you fall for me already?" Chat asked smirking. 

Marinette just rolled her eyes. "No Kitty, I just thought you could try some new treats my parents made." she told him. His stomach growled in response. He blushed. "Guess the Kitty's hungry." she said while laughing and poking his gut. Chat then thought of an idea. He put on his best kitten eyes, Puss-In-Boots style (he loved that cat) and asked in a baby voice, "Bwelly wubs pwease?" He clasped his hands together for emphasis. 

Marinette then started laughing harder, but complied. She stopped poking his gut and laid her hand on top of it instead. Once she started rubbing, Chat began purring in content.

"How about those treats now Princess? But could you feed them to me while you rub?" Chat asked.

Marinette stopped laughing and rolled her eyes and snorted instead. "Does Kitty have a kink?" she asked smirking this time.

"T-That doesn't matter!" Chat stuttered.

Marinette laughed again and turned away for a second to get the treats for him with one hand while she rubbed his belly with the other.

When she turned back to him, he was pouting. "Stop laughing!" 

"Sorry Kitty but you're funny sometimes."

"Only sometimes? What about my _paw_ esome puns?" 

Marinette made a face. "Not those Chato-I mean Chat." She caught herself at the last second before she could call him "Chaton". She only called him that as Ladybug and she was Marinette right now. "A-Anyway, here's the treats." she continued as she put the first one in his mouth and he started chewing. "These are good." he said after he'd swallowed. "Thanks, but you should be telling my parents that haha." she told him laughing a bit. Chat just nodded and opened his mouth for more. She complied and put another one in his mouth. This continued until all the treats were gone.

Chat suddenly burped really loud. "Excuse me Princess." he said blushing again. His stomach was close to bursting out of his suit now. "Suits a bit tight. Plagg could you maybe...?" Chat asked his kwami. In a flash, the suit was made bigger so all of Chat's "kitty fat" could fit in it. "Thanks Plagg."

"Who's Plagg?" Marinette asked him while still rubbing his bulging gut with one hand. She already knew who Plagg was of course. Tikki talked about her other half all the time. But Chat didn't know she was Ladybug in her spare time.

"Oh Plagg is the thing that gives me my powers." he told her.

"Oh."

Chat then yawned.

"Tired now after such a big meal Kitty?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"I should be getting home then Princess."

"Why don't you stay the night? You can leave early tomorrow before I get up. You're honestly in no condition to leave now." she said.

"Yeah I guess you're right Princess. Fine, I'll stay the night." Chat said relenting.

"You can sleep on my chaise if you want."

"But I wanna sleep with you! N-Not like that of course! I meant just to cuddle or something...I-I mean if you want to..." Chat stuttered and corrected himself realizing what he was implying. He blushed a bit. 

"S-sure...um just sleep facing away so I don't accidently see who you are." she stuttered back, also blushing a little. She got into bed and Chat crawled in behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. "Goodnight Princess."

"Goodnight Kitty. ...Oh wait I should turn off the lights first." she moved to get up but Chat's hand stopped her.

"Let me Princess. You don't need to get up."

"Oooooh, what a gentleman." Marinette said a little mockingly.

But Chat just got up and turned off the lights then went back and put his arms around her waist again.

"Goodnight again Kitty."

"Goodnight Princess."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I finished this! Took me long enough lol. Now I gotta start thinking about chapter 7. IDK when that will come out tho. New ideas are welcome. Thanks to SomeRandomPerson888 and Drakeparker77 on dA for ideas. Also to Kitty on here.


	8. I'm so sorry chapter 8 isn't up yet

I have writer's block atm. I drafted a little bit of it, so that's a start, but I have no idea how the rest will go. I do feel bad about not getting it out cause it's been like 3 weeks. But I hope to get ideas soon altho we all know that's probably not gonna happen lol. So feel free to give me some ideas. I would say what I have so far, but I don't wanna spoil it. Sorry I keep asking for ideas when I should be using my own, but I'm not a creative person. Also typing this on my phone so sorry for typos lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully starting a job in August also so I'm happy about that. Need money lol. And my laptop won't charge correctly so that's another reason why it's delayed. It's only been happening for almost a week now, but I still don't know what's wrong with it. Probably over-charging as usual. 


	9. A Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette find out something unexpected. At least to her.

Marinette awoke the next morning to a blinding green light. On instinct, she opened her eyes but saw nothing out of the ordinary until she remembered her partner had slept over the night before. _"Oh crap! I better not turn around. He probably detransformed in his sleep!"_ Marinette thought. _"I better wake him up."_ So she kicked him with her foot. He didn't budge. She kicked him again, harder this time.

"Ouch!" Chat's civilian self screamed.

"Quiet Kitty! I don't want my parents to hear you!" Marinette scolded him.

"Well then why did you kick me Princess?" Civilian Chat asked.

"Because you're not Chat Noir right now! You detransformed in your sleep, you stupid cat!"

"Oh. _Oh._ Oh no. You didn't see me did you?"

"No Kitty all I saw was the green light of your detransformation."

"Oh that's good-wait, how do you know what a detranformation looks like?"

"Um I uh..." Marinette tried to speak but no words came out. "T-That doesn't matter! What does matter is that you need to transform back!" she stuttered.

"Plagg! Plagg, where are you?" Civilian Chat said, calling for his kwami.

"Right here Kid, don't worry." Plagg said.

"Where were you?! Why did I detransform?"

"One, I was napping, two I was exhausted, so don't mind me, and three where's my cheese?! I'm starving!" Plagg said screaming at his chosen.

Adrien reached into his pocket for the smelly cheese only to come up empty. "Oh this isn't good. Sorry Plagg, I guess I forgot to stock up on more before I left." Adrien said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh great! Now I'm gonna starve!" Plagg wailed.

"Oh stop being so dramatic Plagg. I'll figure something out. Somehow..." Adrien thought for a second, but before he could say anything, Marinette spoke up.

"Umm...there might be some cheese in the bakery. Does it matter what kind?" she asked.

"Camembert! And lots of it!" Plagg said licking his lips.

"OK. I'm going to go down to the bakery now. You want anything Kitty?"

"Um a croissant is fine Princess thanks."

Marinette smiled and went to her trapdoor. She then turned to look back at him one last time. "Oh and if my parents-AHHHHHHHHH!" Marinette screamed as she caught sight of Chat without his suit.

"What's wrong Prin-oh. You saw me didn't you? Uh, surprise?" Adrien tried.

"Y-You're Y-You're Adrien! Adrien Agreste! Nonono...I'm dreaming I am **not** this lucky!" Marinette mumbled to herself. 

"What do you mean lucky?" Adrien thought for a moment before he smirked realizing what she meant. "Oh, is it because you have a crush on me?" he asked her, smirking still.

"N-No w-why would you think that?" Marinette stammered. 

"Because of the pictures." 

"Oh well maybe I do, maybe I don't, what does it matter?!" she said, snapping at him.

"Maybe it matters because I like you too..." Adrien told her blushing.

"Oh really?" Now it was Marinette's turn to smirk. 

"But..."

And there was the but she was hoping wouldn't come.

"I still have feelings for Ladybug. It's not fair to either of you." Adrien said sighing.

"Well what if I told you that I'm-" But Marinette was interrupted by screams.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually got this finished today. Chapter 8 is also finished and might be up either later today or tomorrow sometime.


	10. Reduse, Reuse and Recycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another akuma attacks and Chat sees something he shouldn't have.

"I have to go Princess, stay here. Plagg, Claws Ou-" Adrien started but Plagg interrupted him.

"Hey kid! I still need my cheese!" Plagg said crossing his tiny arms.

"...Oh. Right." Adrien sighed again.

"Would you mind Princess? I don't hear the akuma near the bakery, but on the other side of town."

"Wow Kit-Adrien, your hearings that good?"

"Well I am a cat." Adrien laughed sheepishly.

"Oh. Right." Marinette said. "And sure I can get the cheese. Be right back." And with that she finally went downstairs. Moments later she was back with a plate full of cheese.

Plagg's eyes widened. "CHEEEESE!" he screamed as he dove for the plate. Within seconds it was all gone and Plagg belched loudly.

"Eww Plagg! You're such a pig." Adrien said disgusted.

Plagg wiped his mouth with a paw. "Says the fat boy."

Adrien looked down at his massive gut, blushing. "Plagg, Claw's Out!" Adrien said, sucking a protesting Plagg into the ring once again. Within moments, Adrien had become Chat Noir.

"Wow..." Marinette said, not having seen her Chaton transform before.

"Now I have to go Princess. Stay here, and be safe." He then kissed her on the cheek and was gone.

Marinette blushed and touched the spot where he'd kissed her not moments before.

Tikki floated up to her. "Um, Marinette? We should transform." Tikki told her urgently.

"R-Right. Tikki, Spots On!"

 

Ladybug was on the scene less than a minute after Adrien-no Chat Noir now, had arrived.

"Morning M'Lady. Sleep well?" Chat asked her grinning.

Ladybug just shook her head. "You could say that. Now let's fight this akuma Kitty!"

The akuma was an odd one. It was made out of recycled materials.

"I am The Recycler! Paris **will** learn to recycle!" it exclaimed.

Chat Noir suddenly doubled over in pain, clutching his massive stomach. 

"Chaton!" Ladybug screamed as The Recycler ignored them and went off to terrorize Paris.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did it hit you before I got here?"

Chat just shook his head. "No, nothing like that My Lady. Just hunger pains."

"Hunger pains?! Ugh! Focus Kitty! You can eat after this is over. Promise." Ladybug told him.

Chat tried to get back up but failed as another fresh wave of pain washed over him. His eyes suddenly went wide. "The bakery!"

"What about a bakery Chaton?"

"I need to go ba-I mean to Marinette's family bakery. I'll be right back My Lady." And with a wink and two-fingered salute, he vaulted away on his baton.

 _"Ugh! Stupid cat! I told him he could eat after!"_ she facepalmed. _"I really should get back over there before he gets to my balcony, but I have to purify this akuma first."_ Ladybug said to herself as she swung away on her yo-yo to track down the akuma.

 

Chat landed on Marinette's balcony silently. He rapped on her skylight. "Princess? You still here? Are you OK?" he called. No answer. And her room was dark. _Weird._ _He didn't think this akuma cared about her. All it cared about was recycling. Maybe she left with her parents somewhere? Shopping maybe? But in the middle of an akuma attack? This was just too weird._ Chat thought to himself. _"I guess I'll wait. Can't fight on an empty stomach after all."_   Just then he heard the telltale "Miraculous Ladybug!" So his Lady had defeated the akuma by herself. He made a mental note to apologize to her later for leaving so suddenly. Soon after he had finished his thought, a blinding pink light, well blinded him for a second. And when his vision finally cleared, he saw his Princess where his Lady was before. Marinette was his Lady. They had a lot to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK when chapter 9 will be up cause I haven't wrote it yet and I also have no idea where it will go. More ideas are welcome tho if you have any. Also credit to SM on here for the hunger pains idea.


	11. A Snack and a Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat talks to Mari about her side of the reveal, Mari asks some questions of her own, and Kitty gets fed again.

Chat waited a couple seconds, debating on whether he should go in or just leave and come back later after he had time to process that his Princess and his Lady were one and the same. By the time he had decided he would leave and come back, Marinette turned and saw him. He just stood there awkwardly until she opened the hatch to her room. "Chat? How long have you been standing there?" Marinette asked.

"Uhhh...not very long." he replied hesitantly.

Marinette quirked an eyebrow. "I mean how much did you see?"

"Well umm..."

"Just spit it out Kitty!"

"Iknowyou'reLadybug!" He finally blurted, his words all jumbled. 

"What?"

"I know you're Ladybug!" he told her more clearly this time.

Marinette's eyes went wide and she went paler than usual. "Are you disappointed that it's me?" she asked quietly with her head down.

He then put his hand on her shoulder. "Princess...My Lady...Marinette...I could never be disappointed in you. You're amazing on both sides of the mask. You stand up to Chloé for Pete's sake and I can't even do that..." he said while rubbing the back of his neck. 

"...Thanks Kitty." Marinette said. Then she kissed him on the cheek making them both blush. 

"...So what now?" he asked. 

"Well you're probably still hungry, so maybe you could come inside for more pastries? If you don't have anything important going on. I mean that is why you came in the first place haha..." Marinette said trailing off. 

He then leaned in close to her and said with a purr, "Nothing is more important then being with you Princess. I _paw_ mise." And then he grinned at her.

Still blushing, Marinette pushed him away. "OK Mister, you just lost your pastry privileges." 

"No Mari I can be good! I need fooood!" Chat whined.

Marinette laughed. "I was just kidding Kitty. Come on in." 

And he did just that.

 

It was very clear that her Kitty was hungry. He wolfed down every last pastry that was put in front of him, making him fatter with each one he finished. Once he had eaten them all, he let out a big belch.

"Eww Chat, that was disgusting!" Marinette said, doing that adorable nose wrinkle he loved so much, while fanning the air with her hand.

"You look adorable when you do that Princess." Chat told her.

She blushed. "T-That's not the point! And you didn't even say excuse me." she scolded him.

"I was going to. Excuse me _Purr_ incess. Sorry for being rude." he said grinning again.

She just rolled her eyes.

"And uh one more thing. Can this cat get more belly rubs? My stomach feels a little tight." Chat said trying not to grimace in pain.

Marinette just smiled. "Sure Kitty." she said putting her hand on his belly and rubbing it. 

"...Could you also dig your fingers in? It might help with the pain." Chat asked.

Again Marinette smiled and nodded as she began "kneading" his bulging stomach as if it were bread dough.

"Ahhhh, that feels so nice Princess." Chat said purring.

"I'm glad Kitty. And you know you can detransform any time right? Because I know who you are? And Plagg probably needs to rest also." 

Chat nodded and dropped his transformation. 

"Ugh FINALLY! I was getting exhausted in there!" Plagg whined. "Can I have my cheese now?" 

Adrien dug into his pocket with his fat hand and pulled out a wedge of stinky Camembert. "Here." Adrien held it out with one hand while holding his nose with the other.

Plagg's eyes lit up as he zoomed over to grab his precious cheese. He then proceeded to swallow it whole like always.

"Ugh Plagg! You should _chew_ your food before you swallow!" Adrien scolded his gluttonous kwami. 

Plagg just floated next to him and finished licking his paws clean. "Eh whatever. I'm gonna go find Tikki."

And with that Marinette and Adrien were alone again.

"So..." they both said simultaneously. "No, you go first!" they both said again at the same time. Then they both burst out laughing at how much they were in sync. 

"W-Well we are partners, so we should b-be in sync." Adrien laughed.

"Y-Yeah b-but not like t-that!" Marinette said, laughing as well. "There is one more question I wanted to ask you though." she said after she had stopped laughing. 

Adrien then leans into her personal space once more and purrs, "And what would that be My Lady?" And then he WINKED which had Marinette blushing like crazy as she pushed him away again. 

"I-I uh wanted to know how you keep gaining so fast." she answered.

"Oh that. Well, Plagg said it's a side effect of my Miraculous."

"Really? How come I don't have any then?" Marinette asked puzzled. 

"Oh you will." Tikki said as she suddenly came out from wherever her and Plagg were hiding. "They happen randomly and all side effects are different." she explained. 

"...Oh."

Adrien put his arm around his (girlfriend?) and said, "Don't worry My Lady, I'll help you get through whatever side effect(s) you get. I _paw_ mise."

Instead of pushing him away like he thought she would, she kissed him on the lips. "Thanks Kitty." she said as they both blushed bright red.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when the next chapter will come out since I do have another job interview (finally) on August 9th and then family is coming. Maybe I will get one more in before then IDK.


	12. A Fancy Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien takes Marinette to a fancy restaurant after school. And school happens a little.

Once Adrien had gotten Marinette's number, he texted her once he got home and asked her if she wanted to ride with him to school the next day. She happily said yes. So that was how the next day Adrien got out of his limo and held the door open for his Lady. She blushed and got out of the vehicle. Alya and Nino happened to be watching the whole exchange and Alya was ecstatic that one of her ships was sailing. When the new couple walked over to them, Alya gave Marinette a "What-happened-yesterday-I-need-details-later" look. Nino just fist bumped Adrien and congratulated him. Marinette knew she would have to come up with some sort of cover story, but her boyfriend (it still felt weird to say that) could help her get through it. For now, they headed to class.

 

Adrien's ass jiggled as he walked into class with his friends behind him. He almost got stuck in the door, but Marinette pushed him through. And when he sat down, he almost broke his chair. Adrien tried to ignore the stares he was getting from his classmates. He knew that as soon as Chloé (with Sabrina behind her) came barging into class he was in trouble.

"Adrikins! What happened to you?! First you get...ugh... _fat_ of all things, and then you start _dating_ Maritrash?!" Chloé said screaming at him.

" **NEVER** call my girlfriend trash Chlo. I know you're my oldest friend, but that doesn't give you the right to berate her or anyone else." Adrien shot back.

"...Doesn't give me the right...! Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!" Chloé muttered, storming to her seat with Sabrina trailing behind her giving Adrien an apologetic look.

Marinette just smiled at her boyfriend's bravery and he blushed under her loving gaze.

 

\---TIMESKIP---

After school, Adrien asked Marinette if she wanted to go with him to a fancy restaurant that night to celebrate getting together. "L-like a d-date?" Marinette stammered, still not used to Adrien being her boyfriend.

"W-Well yeah, b-but only if you want to! I don't want to pressure you." Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Sure, but only if you don't insist on paying." Marinette said, giving her boyfriend a pointed look that looked very Ladybug.

Adrien just laughed. "I _like_ spoiling you My Lady, so let me. Plus, I might order a lot." he added sheepishly, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck again.

Now it was Marinette's turn to laugh. "But for now we have to get our homework done." Marinette told him.

"Education is important!" Tikki pipped up from her Chosen's bag.

Plagg also popped his head out of Adrien's bag. "Eh, I don't really care as long as he has enough money to buy me cheese." he said yawning. "I'm gonna go take a cat nap."

"Plagg is so cute!" Marinette said, squealing.

Adrien just rolled his eyes. "You should see him when he eats. He's not cute then."

"Oh, is my Kitty _jealous?"_ she teased.

Adrien's eyes went wide and he blushed.

"M-Me? Jealous of Plagg?! Never!" he said sputtering.

Marinette just laughed again.

"How about we get some snacks from the bakery to eat while we work on our homework together?" Marinette asked, changing the subject.

"Definitely!" Adrien answered, trying not to drool in front of his girlfriend.

 

Later at the restaurant, they sat down and looked over the menu. Adrien was dressed in a black and green suit with black loafers and Marinette was wearing a very pretty black strapless dress she designed herself with red heels. "If this place is supposed to be fancy, then why does it have burgers on the menu?" Marinette asked.

"I don't know. I could ask?" Adrien told her as he flagged down a waiter. "Excuse me sir, but my girlfriend and I were wondering, why there are burgers on the menu?"  he asked. 

"The manager thought it would be a good idea." the waiter replied as he walked away.

Adrien shrugged. "Well I guess I'll get that. What about you Mari?" 

"I think I'll get the salmon. I haven't had fish in awhile." she answered.

When their waiter came back to take their order, Adrien ordered 5 large cheeseburgers. The waiter was shocked, but took the order down anyway. Marinette was also a little shocked. "Adrien, are you sure you can eat that much?" she asked worried. 

"I don't know, but I at least want to try. If I don't eat all of them I can take the rest home." he said.

When the food finally arrived, Adrien started drooling. "Adrien! You're drooling again!" Marinette scolded him a little since they were in public.

"Sorry Bug. I guess my sense of smell is heightened or something?" Adrien said, shrugging again. He then reached over, grabbed one of the burgers, and took a bite. It tasted like heaven on a bun. It was very juicy and thick. With each new bite, Adrien moaned at the taste. Slowly, his shirt began to get tighter. "My shirt is getting kind of tight." Adrien said grunting a little. 

"Want me to unbutton a couple buttons Minou?" Marinette asked him.

"That would be great Princess. Thanks." he responded. 

She then got up and went over to her boyfriend. She unbuttoned a couple buttons so he would have more room. 

"Thanks Marinette. You're a life-saver." Adrien said thanking her, not caring that his belly was pressed up against the table now.

 

Adrien finished off three more burgers before he decided to call it quits. "I can't eat another bite." Adrien said and then burped loudly, blushing immensely. "Excuse me." he said, dabbing his mouth with a napkin. 

Marinette couldn't help but giggle a little at that.

Adrien's shirt was now extremely strained and the rest of the buttons had popped off on their own, exposing his massive moobs and belly. He burped again, taking some of the pressure off his bulging gut. Adrien then stole a glance at his girlfriend. She had finished her fish and said she was ready to get the check. Adrien nodded that he was as well and called their waiter over. "We're ready for the check Sir." Adrien said. 

"Are you sure? You don't want any dessert? We have chocolate cake." the waiter said smiling a little.

Adrien's eyes lit up at the word "cake". "M-Maybe just a little bit..." he said, reluctantly giving into temptation.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but I literally had no motivation to write. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, so don't ask. Also sorry the ending was weird, but it was getting too long and I thought that would be a good place to wrap it up. This was also (bettad?) by only me, so forgive the typos if there are any.


	13. Not a chapter, just an update

OK so idk when chapters will start up again cause something is currently wrong with my laptop, and idk when I'm getting it fixed. Maybe tomorrow. But until it gets fixed, no new chapters. Sorry about that.


	14. A Fancy Evening cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of chapter 12.

As Adrien waited for their waiter to bring his cake, he realized just how full he really was. His stomach was stuffed to the brim with food and bumping against their table as well, but he really wanted that cake. He stole a glance at Marinette and saw she was drinking...whatever beverage she ordered while trying not to look at him.

She was making a point to move her eyes down towards his belly with a smile, no more like a smirk, on her face.

He blushed under her intense gaze and absentmindedly drummed his fingers on his stomach causing it to gurgle from all of the food inside. He blushed again and let out a small burp.

Marinette giggled.

"Excuse me." Adrien said quietly, trying not to blush again. 

Just then, their waiter came with Adrien's slice of cake.

"Enjoy." the waiter said and then left.

Adrien began to lick his lips and drool a little bit. He grabbed a fork and stabbed the cake with it. Then he raised it up to his mouth and took a bite. He was instantly bombarded with the taste of chocolate and sugar. "Oh my god..." Adrien whispered. 

"Is it really that good? Can I maybe try a bite?" Marinette asked.

"I guess it _is_ apretty big slice. Sure Princess." He used the fork to stab another piece and put it in his girlfriend's mouth. 

"Oh my god..." Marinette repeated what Adrien had said before. "This is...AMAZING!" she screamed with stars in her eyes. 

"Told you it was good." Adrien said laughing.

"C-Could I maybe have some more?" Marinette asked. 

"Maybe I should just order another one." Adrien told her.

"How about this? We both eat half and if we're still hungry after, you can order another one. Deal?"

"Deal."

 

In a matter of minutes the whole slice was gone. "Wow...that was incredible." Adrien said while rubbing his swollen abdomen. 

"...Why did I eat all of that cake? My stomach is killing me..." Marinette moaned while rubbing her own slightly swollen belly. "It was so good though..." she added.

"...Should I order another one then?" Adrien asked her.

"...Maybe. I mean I want another slice, but I'm not sure if my stomach can fit anymore." she said.

"I think we both have *urp* room for more." Adrien told her burping a little bit. 

"...Fine. Just order it already. ...I'm actually still kind of hungry."

"As you wish...M'Lady." Adrien said smirking at her.

"...Shut up Kitty." Marinette told him pouting a little. 

Adrien just laughed and ordered another slice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, but I actually had to get a new laptop. A gaming one this time so it will hold up better since gaming is almost all I do lol. Besides social media anyway. Anyway, enjoy this chapter cause again I have no idea when the next one is coming out ^^;


	15. A Fancy Evening final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teasing ensues and they finally leave the restaurant.

If Adrien was stuffed before, he was _really_ stuff now. His belly was now uncomfortably closer to the table than it was before and the buttons on his pants had popped off completely. Plagg then chose this moment to poke his head out of Adrien's suit pocket.

"You OK there Tubby?" Plagg said laughing. "Also I'm really squished in here."

"Plagg! Be nice!" Tikki piped up, popping her head out of Marinette's purse.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm hungry too y'know." Plagg said grumbling.

"Sorry Plagg." Adrien said then turned back to the menu where he saw the words "cheesecake" written under the desserts. "How about some cheesecake Plagg?" Adrien asked. Plagg strarted drooling. "OK, ew, it's getting on my suit." he said disgusted.

"Like there isn't your drool on there too." Plagg said and his Chosen blushed bright red.

"T-This isn't about me!" Adrien huffed at him.

Marinette giggled and Adrien mock glared at her making her stop. She then mouthed "Sorry" to him. Adrien just smiled and she blushed.

"Just stop flirting and order it already! I'm starving!" Plagg demanded. 

"OK, OK chill buddy!" Adrien said, putting his hands up in mock surrender. He flagged down their waiter. "Can I also get some cheesecake Sir?" Adrien asked.

"Yes of course Monsieur Agreste. It will be out soon as well as your chocolate cake."

"OK thank you."

The waiter bowed then left.

"Can I have some of that chocolate cake when it comes Adrien? I'm hungry as well." Tikki said.

"Oh sure Tikki no problem. I'm getting kind of full anyway." Adrien said smiling at her.

"Thank you so much!" she squeaked, flying up to his check to give it a quick kiss making him blush. She then went back to hiding before anyone else saw her.

"Oh it's getting kind of late Princess. I should take you home soon." Adrien said, looking at his phone.

"Oh you don't have to do that Kitty. The bakery isn't that far from here." Marinette told him.

"But I _want to Purr_ incess." Adrien said, taking her hand from across the table and trying to kiss it.

Marinette giggled again. Right then the cakes came. "Enjoy." the waiter said and was about to leave when Adrien asked, "Excuse me Sir? Can we have the check now please?" reaching out his father's credit card. 

"Of course Monsieur Agreste. I will be right back."

 

When their waiter returned, both cakes were gone. He tried not to look too surprised and instead gave Adrien back the credit card. "Have a nice day." the waiter told them.

"You too." Adrien said as they left the restaurant. 

 

Once outside, Marinette's phone started to ring. She cringed when she saw who was calling. "Who's calling M'Lady?" Adrien asked, peaking over her shoulder. 

"It's Alya."

"Answer it."

"What am I going to tell her? She probably wants to know why we just ran off with each other after school." Marinette told him. 

"Just tell her the truth. That I asked you out and you said yes." Adrien said, smirking. 

"I c-can't tell her that! She'll want details. Details that I can't give her." Marinette said, worrying her bottom lip. 

"True. But you can just make them up as you go along." Adrien suggested.

"OK fine." Marinette said resigning. And she pressed answer call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this got dragged out so long. I didn't know how to end it. But the good news is it's over now. Not the whole fic, just this part. I am probably gonna go on hiatus til January maybe. I might also get a job next year finally so writing time will be cut because of that if it happens which I hope it does cause I really need money lol.


	16. Alya's Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone call with Alya finally happens. Is she onto them? Also Adrien talks about side effects with the kwamis.

"H-Hey Alya. How's it going?" Marinette hesitantly asked. 

"Don't you "Hey Alya" me girl. What is up with you and Sunshine Child? Yesterday you can't string together two words in front of him and then today you pull up to school _in his car?!"_ Alya screamed at her bestie.

"Geez Alya, don't shatter my eardrums!"

"Sorry girl. But seriously, what is _up_ with you two? Are you secretly dating now?!" Alya cried out, getting excited at the prospect of one of her OTPs getting together.

"N-No! I mean yes, I mean it's a long story?" Marinette tried again.

"I have time." Alya said.

Marinette could practically see her best friend smirking on the other end of the phone. She groaned. "Well Adrien came to the bakery for some pastries, after he ditched his bodyguard, and I happened to be helping Maman and Papa with customers. We started talking and realized we had a lot in common. Then he asked me out, and I said yes." Marinette lied.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Alya asked, skeptical of her best friend's answer.

"Y-Yes. I mean yes." Marinette cursed herself for stuttering. 

Adrien then put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her and she smiled.

"So uh, I'll call you later?"

"Sure girl. See ya."

Marinette sighed as she hung up her phone. "I wish she would stop questioning everything." she huffed.

"Well she is a journalist." Adrien said.

"She could've picked anything else, but then she wouldn't be Alya." Marinette said laughing.

"Yeah. So uh walk you home?" Adrien asked.

Marinette linked their arms. "Sure Kitty."

 

 

Back in Marinette's room their kwamis finally came out of hiding. "Phew! it was kind of stuffy in there Kid. But at least I got in a good catnap." Plagg said yawning, showing his little fangs.

"I only have a little time before I have to be home. I was wondering if I could have some pastries for the road?" Adrien asked, putting on his best kitten eyes in case she said no.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Sure. Let me go get some from downstairs." she said getting up and going to her trap door. She smiled at him before she closed it behind her.

 

"You really should talk to her about her own side effects." Plagg said once Marinette was gone. 

"Since when did you become Mr.Full of Wisdom?" Adrien asked him.

"...It doesn't matter!" Plagg hissed. "What does matter is figuring out what her side effects are."

"Well she's technically a ladybug right? So wouldn't she be cold sensitive?" Adrien asked his kwami.

"Yes." This time it was Tikki who spoke up. "I have cold sensitivity and Marinette would as well since she wears my Miraculous. Just like both you and Plagg have cat tendencies." she explained. 

"OK, but is there anything else we should watch out for?" Adrien asked her.

"I don't know. Each of my Ladybugs are different." Tikki chirped. 

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see what happens." Adrien said.

"Hey Kitty! I'm back with pastries!"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this keeps getting updated so late. No ideas, you know the drill by now lol. I have no idea how I want to end this story and I wanted it to only have 15 chapters (not counting the note chapters I put up) but I feel like there might be more now. I don't really know yet. Anyway, I start my new job Monday so writing will probably be even less frequent. But maybe not idk. Hope you enjoyed the update. It was honestly a struggle trying to finish this. DX


	17. It's Feeding Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien feeds Marinette and vice versa.

"Does Kitty want to be fed?" Marinette asked teasingly.

"Y-Yes..." Adrien answered blushing. He then opened his mouth as his girlfriend put a chocolate eclair in it. He moaned at the taste.

"Hold on Kitty, you have chocolate on your nose." Marinette said and, feeling daring, leaned in and licked it off. "All gone." she said smiling.

Adrien's whole face, ears and neck were all red. He was speechless. His Lady had just done that to make him blush, he knew,  but he didn't care.

After a few more pastries, Adrien was getting full. "How about I feed you now-*burp*- _Purr_ incess? Excuse me." Adrien asked then blushed.

"A little role-reversal huh? OK I'll play your game kitty-cat." Marinette said challenging him. 

"But first I think we should get some milk to wash it all down with, wouldn't you agree _Purr_ iness?" Adrien asked smirking.

"...That's actually a good idea Kitty. I'll be right back."

 

She came back up with two full glasses of milk, handed one to Adrien and kept one for herself.

He drank the whole glass in one go. "Ahhhh." Adrien said.

Marinette giggled.

"What's so funny Princess?" Adrien asked confused.

"Y-You have a milk mustache Kitty." she told him in between giggles.

Adrien's eyes moved down to look at his upper lip and he did indeed have a milk mustache. 

"Here Kitty, let me get that for you." Marinette said and used her tongue to lick it off, making Adrien blush hard.

"Got it." she said blushing as well.

"So uhhh...can I feed you now?" Adrien nervously asked while still blushing bright red.

"Y-Yeah go ahead." Marinette said as she opened her mouth in preparation for the first treat.

"Here we go Princess. Treat number one." Adrien said as he placed a croissant in his girlfriend's mouth.

"Mmmm...Papa's croissants are the best!" she exclaimed swallowing. "Next one!" she said.

Adrien picked up a macaron this time and put it in her mouth. 

"Mmmm...so good!" Marinette mumbled with her mouth full.

"Princess's shouldn't talk with their pretty mouths full." Adrien chided. 

Marinette just swallowed, took a long drink of milk and laughed.

 

After awhile, Marinette began to feel full. "I'm getting kinda full Kitty." she moaned with a hand on her bulging abdomen. "I feel like I'm pregnant." she said. She then started rubbing in circles to try and soothe the pain. 

"May I Princess?" Adrien asked nodding to her belly.

Marinette just nodded.

Adrien then bent down, placed his hands on either side of his girlfriend's stomach and kissed it. 

"You know there isn't really a baby in there right Chaton?" Marinette asked giggling.

Adrien looked up at her. "I know, but there could be someday." he said waggling his eyebrows. 

Marinette just blushed and shoved him gently. 

"You could be having our food baby." Adrien suggested.

"Oh stop it Chaton! Emma needs her nap." Marinette said then blushed when she realized her slip-up. 

"Emma huh?" Adrien asked grinning like the cat he was.

Marinette just blushed harder and shoved him again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally finished this chapter today. Sorry for the longer wait. Was working on that Blackice fic and I couldn't get any ideas for this one. I had to look up French pastries cause I only knew the two that I mentioned. I ended up just using those two tho lol. I also realized that I never really talked more about Marinette's side-effects. Might do that in the next chapter but idk. I want to end this next chapter as well, but I don't know how. Also I have no idea how to put the accent in eclair.


End file.
